LA HISTORIA DE MI VIDA
by Sakunomi
Summary: ¿Alguna vez han sentido un flechazo muy fuerte solo viendo a un desconocido? Bueno, a nuestra querida amiga Sakura le acaba de suceder eso y en esta historia nos relatará la experiencia


**Evidentemente la historia es completamente de mi autoría; sin embargo, los personajes no lo son, ya que le pertenecen a CLAMP y son de la serie Card Captor Sakura. Fuera de lo previamente aclarado, los invito a leer esta historia y a que me den sus opiniones! besotes!**

 **LA HISTORIA DE MI VIDA**

 **Capítulo I: Notándolo**

El día de hoy quiero preguntarles algo ¿alguna vez les ha pasado que ven a un chico en la calle, un completo desconocido, y que de pronto se dan cuenta de que todo a su alrededor desaparece y que así, de modo mágico, sólo son conscientes de que en el mundo están él y tú?

Sí, sé que puede sonar extraño, pero para quienes hemos experimentado esa situación sabemos a qué me refiero. En efecto, hace un par de horas me pasó aquella rara circunstancia. Yo iba por los pasillos de la escuela con dirección a la salida y lo vi pasar por mi costado pero lo ignoré por completo pues iba distraída pensando en si había dado bien o no mi prueba de matemática. Sin embargo, cuando llegué al paradero, de pronto mis ojos volvieron a fijarse en él de un modo completamente casual y fue ahí que, tras verlo sonriendo conversando con alguien sentí ese flechazo, todos los que estaban parados en ese lugar desaparecieron y sólo estaba él, sonriendo mientras miraba a si venía o no el bus, ajeno a lo que me pasaba y sin siquiera saber que yo estaba ahí experimentando aquello y obviamente yo, que experimentaba un mundo de emociones extraños en lo que no podía moverme en lo absoluto.

No sé cuánto tiempo duró esa extraña circunstancia, pero sé que al menos transcurrió el lapso necesario como para poner a latir mi corazón y generar en mí una muy inusual pero enorme alegría repentina. Sí, recuerdo que cuando salí de ese estado traía los pómulos sonrojados y no precisamente por el sol, aunque fuese verano, yo estaba segura de que esa reacción se dio en respuesta a lo que ese momento me hizo sentir. Es por ello que tras percatarme de aquel sonrojo cambié la dirección de mi mirada y de pronto, casi como si hubiese sido una aparición terrorífica, mi mejor amiga de la escuela se encontraba parada a mi costado observándome con detenimiento, dando como diagnóstico que probablemente tenía fiebre.

Recuerdo que tras reír por aquel veredicto, me abalancé sobre ella y dando pequeños brincos de alegría y hablando bajito y con dificultad le dije: "creo que me acabo de enamorar". Ella me separó en seguida, para rápidamente pedirme que le enseñara al chico del que hablaba – sí, teníamos esa extraña manía de entender que cuando soltábamos ese tipo de frases era porque nos referíamos a un chico – de inmediato le señalé la dirección en la que se encontraba el susodicho y como ella no era precisamente muy concentrada, tuve que describir someramente cómo iba vestido para que ella cayera en la cuenta de qué chico era el que yo hablaba.

Tras realizar una rápida evaluación volteó y me dijo:

\- Está aprobado, pero ¿sabes? …creo que él va con nosotras en nuestro mismo bus – obviamente, como podrán intuir yo pegué el grito en el cielo y le dije

\- ¡No! Eso es imposible, porque si así fuera, yo ya lo habría visto.

\- ¡Qué sí! yo lo he visto varias veces en nuestro mismo bus…

\- ¡No, estás loca! Estoy segura de que habría notado su presencia si es que viaja en la misma línea que nosotras.

\- Bueno, pero tampoco es que siempre vayas atenta a tu alrededor eh… en fin, si no me crees no hay problema, aunque yo estoy casi 100% segura de que él sube al mismo bus que nosotras.

De repente, el bus hizo su aparición y sin más, mi amiga y yo subimos en él. Nos ubicamos en unos asientos cercanos a la puerta y en lo que más personas subían yo comencé a buscar al muchacho que había hecho latir así de fuerte mi corazón. Empecé a observar, por todas las ventanas cercanas a mi asiento, si por algún lado podía ver aunque sea una vez más su rostro. Mi amiga, al verme haciendo eso me dijo:

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- Lo estoy buscando para al menos despedirme con la mano – traía yo un puchero cuando de pronto sentí un codazo en la costilla y tras pegar un brinco y ver con incomodidad a mi amiga por hacer eso, ella me señaló con los ojos algo, al yo fijarme a qué hacía referencia me di con la enorme y agradable sorpresa que el chico en cuestión acababa de subir a mi mismo bus.

En realidad sé que me conocen muy poco, pero pues como para contextualizarlas les explicaré el estado en el que caigo a veces. Bueno, comienzo diciendo que cuando me gusta alguien entro en un estado de idiotez extremo. Suelo ponerme muy nerviosa, tonta, torpe y demás, por lo mismo, como podrán intuir, el simple hecho de que él estuviese en el mismo bus que yo generó que de pronto aflorara en mí justamente esa versión mía que debería estar encerrada y dopada, porque sin más me puse a reír como loca de cualquier tontería.

Para esto, debo informarles que mi asiento en el bus estaba estratégicamente ubicado frente a uno de los espejos de la parte frontal, razón por la que podía observar el reflejo de los demás pasajeros por medio de ellos y, como muy bien intuirán, mis ojos no paraban de observarlo en el asiento en el que él estaba sentado, que por cierto se encontraba a unos cuatro asientos por detrás de los nuestros.

En fin, haciendo eso pude darme cuenta de que de rato en rato él observaba en nuestra dirección y aunque sus ojos no expresaban mucho, yo sabía que si miraba hacia nosotras era porque estábamos haciendo un tremendo escándalo – sobre todo yo, por mi risa estridente. Les aseguro que trataba de controlarme, de quedarme callada y en paz, pero no podía, era como si un ente extraño me hubiese poseído y actuara por mí y cada vez mi risa se fundaba en razones sin sentido y tontas, que ya no solo él me observaba con extrañeza, sino que también el resto de pasajeros.

Para cuando logré tranquilizarme, me di cuenta de que cada vez estábamos más cerca de nuestro paradero y de que él seguía aún en el bus, razón por la que me acerqué a mi mejor amiga y le susurré bajito:

\- ¿En qué paradero bajará él? Pensé que sería en alguno intermedio, pero al parecer no…

\- ¿Es en serio? ¡eres demasiado despistada! Creo que él baja en nuestro mismo paradero – tras lo dicho, mis ojos se abrieron y la incredulidad volvió a apoderarse de mí de nuevo, recuerdo que me reí con desdén y tras codearla ligeramente le dije

\- ¡Ay! … ya me vas a engañar tú… claro que no baja en nuestro mismo paradero…si lo hiciera, yo lo habría visto…

\- ¡Pero qué lo vas a ver tú! Si no lo notaste antes menos vas a saber en qué paradero baja…tú sólo hazme caso, yo sé de qué estoy hablando.

Debido a que mi amiga había tenido razón inicialmente respecto a que él iba en nuestro mismo bus, preferí no darle la contra y quedarme en callada. De repente, cuando estábamos a un paradero antes del nuestro, él se puso de pie y presionó el botón de aviso para bajar. Entonces yo le pasé la voz a mi amiga y le dije:

\- ¿No que bajaba en nuestro mismo paradero? – ella algo sorprendida, se encogió de hombros y respondió

\- Bueno, quizá va a otro sitio, porque yo lo he visto bajar en nuestro paradero…

Como para no discutir más al respecto, yo ya no le rebatí nada. Aunque sí me quedé con la intriga de si ella tenía razón o no, porque si así era entonces él iba a otro lado en aquella ocasión y fue así como una nueva curiosidad brotó en mí.

Para cuando llegamos a nuestro paradero, mi mejor amiga y yo bajamos y comenzamos a caminar en dirección a nuestras casas. En el trayecto, era muy consciente de que ese chico no salía de mi cabeza y hasta sentía que se había convertido en una obsesión, no paraba de hablar de él y no me importaba mucho si a mi gran acompañante le agradaba o no oírme parloteando a su alrededor, sobre todo porque repetía muchas cosas debido a que no había algo extenso o nuevo, ya que recién hoy acababa de notar su existencia en este mundo.

Sí, podrán pensar que estoy loca o algo parecido pero la verdad es que ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que alguien me movía el piso de esa forma y también sé que aún soy una adolescente y que probablemente todavía me falte mucho por vivir y experimentar, pero eso no anula el hecho de que soy una persona que es consciente de las emociones que brotan en su interior con las circunstancias que experimenta en el día a día. Es por eso que, yo no podía ignorar aquella sensación extraña que ese chico había provocado en mi interior con solo verlo; fue una experiencia por demás atípica y novedosa, jamás me había sucedido algo similar y por eso mismo, era algo que no podía pasar por alto con tanta facilidad, sino que todo lo contrario, mi mente le daba vueltas al hecho de forma repetitiva porque no era algo fácil de entender y bueno, en realidad, no sabía si era algo que debía entender o si simplemente debía dejarme sentirlo y ya.

Por otro lado, no podía catalogar el hecho como "amor a primera vista" o algo similar; estaba segura de que lo que sentía no era amor y eso porque si bien el muchacho me parecía guapo no sabía ni pío de él, pero tampoco podía decir que lo que experimenté fuese insignificante, es más, tenía la certeza de que la extrañeza de esa circunstancia tenía una razón de ser, que si bien de momento no la comprendía, eventualmente cobraría sentido y sabría el porqué de aquello, estaba segura de que sentir eso no había sido mera casualidad, sabía que eventualmente, la existencia de ese chico marcaría mi vida de alguna forma.

 _ **CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

 ** _Notas de la autora:_** _aquí ando nuevamente, esta vez, trayéndoles algo nuevo :) espero lo disfruten y me puedan comentar sus percepciones! Sé que en este primer capítulo aún no he aterrizado a los personajes que han intervenido; sin embargo, estoy segura de que ya más o menos intuyen quién es quién...muchos besos y abrazos_


End file.
